comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubilee
Jubilation Lee goes to that school - Xavier's Institute, so she's probably one of those mutant things. Any American can probably pick up her Californian accent, too. Jubilee is goofy, fun to be around, or absolutely annoying depending on how emo you are. She's also in that Generation X team. Background Jubilation Lee is a Chinese-American girl born in California, where she lived with her immigrant parents. Dr. and Mrs. Lee named Jubilation for the joy her people had felt upon coming to America. Her father worked in a Hollywood Hospital as an OB/GYN. Soon he had a star packed and wealthy clientele. The money starts to come in and when Jubilation was four years old her family moves to Beverly Hills. Soon young Jubilation Lee started prep school. At this school it was discovered her talent for gymnastics. She makes friends quickly and even catches the eye of a few boys. Jubilation and her friends use her agility for not so noble activities, her and her best friend spending most of their time at the mall de jour, where they get in trouble for petty robberies. They did not do this for money but they do it for the thrill and excitement of doing it. Jubilation's mother and father were killed in a car accident. Jubilee was at the mall, when she got home there was a police officer waiting on her front stairs with a child service worker. They explain what happen and that she had to go with them. Jubilation now with tears in her eyes refused to go and turns to run, but before the teenager could run away the police officer grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. They take the struggling teenager into the back of the cop car and drive her to an orphanage. Jubilee is made to stay there, but within a few months the Lees become her foster family, a kind Chinese-American family. She stayed there for a few weeks then she ran away not liking her new home. Jubilation ran away, to the only home she had left a place she felt safe and she knew well, the mall. She survived by stealing food and hiding in shops to sleep. She use her grace and her knowledge of the mall to escape the security guards. One day in the alley behind the mall she finds herself cornered by them; in this situation she first discovered her mutant power. She completely blinded the two men for a moment which allowed her to run pass them and find a place to hide. Her powers freak her out at first then she thought about it and came up with a way to use them. She realized she could earn money by using her powers to entertain customers in the mall. Soon she is making money and able to buy food and not just steal it. Frustrated with the young girl's rebellious nature, powerful light shows, and their own inability to catch her, the mall security calls in a few members of the FOH (Friends of Humanity), soon FOH members were all over the mall looking for her. After a few close calls Jubilation flees the mall scared for her own health and wellbeing After evading the FOH she found herself without a roof over her head. She dared not go back to the Mall. She ended up living on the street. She gathered food like she did at the mall only stealing it from supermarkets and smaller stores. One cool winter day not long after Jubilee had picked a guy's pocket, she was sitting in an alley counting the cash when Wolverine came down the alley and grabbed her. It turns out that Professor X sensed her with the help Cerebro and sent him to retrieve her. The dark skin fair hair woman and a clean cut man with sunglasses settled her down and took her for lunch after he made her return the wallet and all its contents to the man she stole it from. He explained the situation and gave her an invite to be a student at the school. After some thought she agreed to come to the school, if nothing else she would get a warm bed and free food out of the deal. At the school she learned how to use her powers better i.e. not blowing up electronics at random. She made friends with fellow students. She was trained in some hand to hand combat and soon she went from being a student to a member of the Gen-X team. Her training continues and she goes out in the field with the rest of the team and the X-Men. Her first mission with the X-Men was one to back up S.H.E.I.L.D during a prison break on the carrier. She was to back up Beast as he stops a meltdown of the reactor. There she ran up against Toad who she defeated but ended up covered in toads glue. She helps with the hurt men and women after that, though the others kept her away from the dead. A few days later she had a talk with Scott about Logan. He wanted her to try to stop him from trying to kill Creed. Scott sends Jubilee out to find Logan and stop him from killing Creed, it didn't go well. Jubilee is caught by Creed and used as bait to lure Logan into a trap. Like always when Logan and Creed get together they fought each other both trying to kill the other man. Jubilee use this time to blast the chain of the cuffs and free herself. She then goes and tries to help Logan only getting in one good blast that turn the battle in Logan's favor. After that Logan leads Jubilee out of the woods. Her last mission was one to defend Jenny Takeda with Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Jubilee, and Skin from the FOH protest at her school. It went well if you count being hit with tomatoes. She is unharmed if not messy after the mission. Personality Jubilee is an upbeat person. This gutsy, outgoing teenager is quick on her feet and always enthusiastic. Quick with a joke or a witty comment, she is the life of the party. At parties or at clubs she will be the first out on the dance floor. She always has a kind word for friends and family. Jubilation is a reluctant hero who doesn't like putting herself at risk for the benefit of her friends, let alone people she doesn't know. She thinks she needs someone to define her but she really needs to define herself. Fake as the pop-clothing she wears because she is still finding herself. She knows she was meant to be something great but she is horribly afraid that she will never find that special destiny. She keeps looking for someone else to tell her who she is. Jubilee has the untapped potential to detonate matter at a sub-atomic level, but like some other X-Men she has not reached this level out of a mental block and fear of harming someone else. Her moral stance on taken life has been seen by Professor X and some of her teachers. Her feeling explains her fear of killing someone should her powers ever flare out of control. Logs First Player *2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High - X-Men are called in for backup when SHIELD loses contact with a prison transport, and the nuclear power supply is off the charts. *2011-04-02 - Jubilee's Task - Scott calls Jubilee to the office to talk about Logan, and how to try and talk him out of killing Creed one last time. *2011-04-08 - A Tale as Old as Time - Logan tracks Creed to a farmhouse in upstate New York to rescue Jubilee. *2011-04-16 - Radiation Girl & Killer Tomatoes - The Hazmat-Girl is in trouble, and the X-Men + Generation backup arrive to save the day. Of course, Wolverine has to go and get fifty restraining orders filed against him... (DG: 2011-04-16 - Friends of Humanity Protest Almost Turns Riot) Current Player *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again? - The X-Men and Generation X are on the alert at a Kelly/Osborn rally for trouble, and boy do they get some and more! (TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt) *2013-01-27 - Stranger Danger - Alex goes to the Danger Room to train and is joined by Jubilee. Unknown to them, Fantomex re-programs the computer and strange antics ensue. Alex also learns a new way to use his power. *2013-04-30 - Big Trouble in Little Catskills - Danger Room Session set in the catskills with Gen X against Omega Red, Mystique and Kimura *2013-12-08 - Bringing Back Jubes - Logan and Laura go to rescue Jubilee. Blood is spilt. *2014-01-10 - Mission: Intergang: Freaks in the Night - The Mutant Liberation Front stages an assassination attempt on Norman Osborne during a campaign stop in his mayoral run. Spider-Man and the X-Men swing in, as does someone far nastier! (DB: 2014-01-14 - Freaks and Fights) *2014-02-17 - Flashes and Firecrackers - Jubilee is in for the fight of her life when she faces her evaluation to join the X-Men in the Danger Room. *2018-01-10 - FrostFire - A meeting of old friends. Let the games begin. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken